earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 36
Characters * Michael Walsh * Mark Mish * Flag * Ellie MacKay * Jack Dahl Location * Dahl Residence, Diamond District, Gotham City, NJ * June 14th 2017, 2323 EST VOX Archive * Flag: So the rugrats had some sort of alien device that transformed them into heroes? grunt Yeah... I told you. Nothing to worry about, Snowflake. slurp, refreshed sigh * Ellie MacKay: How is that not cause for concern? * Flag: Pfft... You're a hero sort... You're fine. You don't see heroes running around with babysitters. Heroes can take care of themselves. * Ellie MacKay: Not when their bodies are being possessed by ten year olds! * Mark Mish: Look, I don't think there's much need for concern... No harm done. * Michael Walsh: Well, tell that to that angry reporter outside wondering what happened to his car. * Mark Mish: scoff Trust me... He deserves it. Guy's kind of a creep, anyway... The important thing is that the kids are fine and we can take this weird dial thing to the Monitor. Who knows, maybe we can use against this Anti-Monitor. It could be kind of useful to switch bodies with a bonafide superhero, y'know... I mean, not that I'm not one already... * Flag: Right... Wait, so where's this dial thing? * Ellie MacKay: I put it in my backpack for now. * Flag: Huh... I wonder if it's hell-tech. I should probably have a look. * Ellie MacKay: No, you shouldn't! * Flag: Come on? What's the harm? * Ellie MacKay: Last thing we need to do is have you running around in the body of... I don't know... Batman. * Flag: I'm not going to lie. That hurt... Right here... in this void where I should have a heart. snort, chuckle Nah, just mess in' with you. I'm gonna have a look. * Ellie MacKay: key jingling, locks tumbling Flag, go limp. * Flag: scoff Fine... thud, footsteps, zipper opened, zipper closed enhancement: Hmm... This must be that dial... Hmm... Come to Flaggy. Heh-heh... opens * Ellie MacKay: I don't think so... Give me that! * Flag: Hey! * Ellie MacKay: Limp... Now... * Flag: Fine... zipper closed, muffled protesting, fabric kicked, silence * Jack Dahl: opens Well hello there... Ellie, you... uh... have friends. Wait... Michael... Mark... What happened?! Is Lizzie- * Ellie MacKay: She's, uh, fine... Her and Sam are both fine. They, uh, had a long night. They're sleeping in Lizzie's room. * Jack Dahl: Ah, that's a relief. So, might I ask what you two lads are doing in my flat? * Mark Mish: Yeah, we're here for Ellie. Turns out she's an Artifact. Apparently, there's a lot of us in Gotham. Who knew? * Jack Dahl: So not just me, my best friend, the bird he used to date, and you two... but now you're telling me my babysitter too? Wait, is that a beer? Elissa, are you drinking my beer? * Ellie MacKay: No! It's, uh, well... * Michael Walsh: It's Mark's. * Mark Mish: Dude... * Michael Walsh: Yeah, he's old enough, right? Yeah, it's his. And those three over there by the big screen, too. And the two by the sink... and the one in the hall... He's, uh, got a problem. * Jack Dahl: Yeah, I'd say. You owe me, Mish... and I'd rather you not drink around my kid. Am I understood? clinking I'll, uh, finish this one off since it looks to be the last. * Mark Mish: Sorry, sir... It... It won't happen again. enhancement: Stupid monkey... * Jack Dahl: Huh, what's this thing? slurp Hmm... Looks like an old rotary phone puzzle box. Must be one of the kids' toys... I'll just put in their chest. * Ellie MacKay: Uh... Well... * Jack Dahl: No worries. I got it. It's late. You best be heading back. I don't want Angie to have to worry. Thanks again, Ellie. Oh, and, uh... your money's on the fridge... footsteps * Michael Walsh: Well, so much for using it against the Anti-Monitor. * Flag: opens Can we get going already? I'm dying to meet this snake-skinned cat lady you mentioned... chuckle I mean, she's got to be a weird-looking freakshow, right? Trivia and Notes * Part of the Artifacts Storyline. * Story continues from VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 35. * Story continues in VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 37. * Sam Kane, Lizzie Dahl, Kara Zor-El, and Michael Jon Carter have all been returned to their original bodies. * Apparently the car Lizzie and Sam destroyed belonged to Jack Ryder. Links and References * VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 36 Category:VOX Box Category:Michael Walsh/Appearances Category:Mark Mish/Appearances Category:Flag/Appearances Category:Ellie MacKay/Appearances Category:Jack Dahl/Appearances Category:Dahl Residence/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Artifacts Storyline